Sled Racing
|room = Ski Hill, Mountain Top |since = February 12, 2017 |closed = Still open }} Sled Racing is a multiplayer mini-game in Club Penguin Rewritten. It is located at the Ski Hill, and up to four players can play. It is also available during the Penguin Games on the Mountain Top where a unique course was built. The game also has its own set of items from the Game Upgrades catalog at the Ski Hill. These items include the Toboggan, Dark Toboggan, Pink Racing Sled, Orange Racing Sled, Green Racing Sled and Blue Racing Sled. These purchasable sleds have no effect on gameplay and are purely cosmetic. The game was given its own leaderboard on September 2, 2018. The leaderboard was later taken down for maintenance on September 15, 2018. Gameplay After a countdown, the players begin to slide down Ski Hill using inner tubes or the purchasable sleds if equipped. To move, the player can use the arrow keys, allowing them to move left or right. The up and right arrow keys moves the player to the left, while the down and left arrow keys move the player to the right. As the players slide down the hill, obstacles will appear, which must be avoided by the player. If the player hits one of these obstacles, they will fall off their sled, slowing them down temporarily. There is also ice patches that appear on the track, which gives the players a brief boost of speed. The player finishes at a finish line, alongside two clapping Ocean Blue penguins. The winner of the race will be given 20 coins, the second player will be given 10 coins, whilst the last players will be given 5 coins. Runs There are four main runs, Bunny Hill, Express, Penguin Run and Ridge Run. Bunny Hill is a two player run and is the easiest. Express is a two player run and is easy, but harder than Bunny Hill. Penguin Run is a three player run and is longer than the previous two runs. Ridge Run is a four player run and is the longest run. There are two other runs not present at the Ski Hill, Test Run and the Mountain Top Run. The Test Run is only available in PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission and is where Gary makes you tet his Prototype Sled. Mountain Top Run is only available during the Penguin Games. It's a two player run and is longer than any other run. Tips *Ice patches give you a big boost of speed. *Jumps decrease your speed. *Use the up arrow key in conjunction with the key you would normally use to shift directions. This will make you shift faster. Trivia *The game was going to updated with a Christmas theme during the Christmas Party 2017, however it was scrapped.https:/twitter.com/HagridCP/status/977968773792747523 **A complete version of this was released for the Holiday Party 2019. *The Mountain Top's run's music is merely an extended version of the normal theme heard in the other standard courses. *According to the Club Penguin Times, it was supposed to get stamps on August 30, 2018https://imgur.com/a/zfWftM1, but was delayed to September 6, 2018.https://imgur.com/a/InGFyeK However, it never came and it is unknown if it will ever come. Gallery Sleds Inner Tube in Sled Racing.png|The Inner Tube in-game. Toboggan in Sled Racing.png|The Toboggan in-game. Green Racing Sled in Sled Racing.png|The Green Racing Sled in-game. Pink Racing Sled in Sled Racing.png|The Pink Racing Sled in-game. Blue Racing Sled in Sled Racing.png|The Blue Racing Sled in-game. Orange Racing Sled in Sled Racing.png|The Orange Racing Sled in-game. Dark Toboggan in Sled Racing.png|The Dark Toboggan in-game. Other Holiday Party 2019 Sled Racing.png|Holiday Party 2019. Christmas Party Sled Racing.jpg|Scrapped Christmas Party 2017 theme. SledCrash.gif|The animation played when crashing — in slow motion. SWF Pre-revamp *Sled Racing Post-revamp *Sled Racing *Sled Racing (Holiday Party 2019) Other *Penguin Games Leaderboard References Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Game Upgrades Category:Revamped Games